Each year millions of packages are delivered by Amazon, UPS, FedEx, USPS and others to homes across the United States. E-commerce and home delivery of goods is growing at a rapid rate, but theft of packages is also growing at a rapid rate.
This invention of an expandable, locking pouch or bag (device) that secures to the homeowner's house aims to reduce the number of stolen packages.